(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a contact pin, and more particular provides a structural improvement for a contact pin to enable accommodating electrical portions of different types of batteries and form electrical contact with the contact pin.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regardless of the portable electronic product, including digital cameras, mobile phones, notebook computers, hand-held amusement games, and the like, batteries are contained inside all such portable electronic products, and the required electric power is supplied via the batteries when the portable electronic product is running.
Technological progress and respect for environmental consciousness has brought about the development in battery technology. The early carbon-zinc dry cell batteries have given way to nickel cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, lithium sulfur batteries or lithium batteries as the electric power source. Apart from being of small size and light, the new types of batteries are provided with the characteristic of being rechargeable during use. Hence, many portable electronic products have placed within them either nickel cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, lithium sulfur batteries or lithium batteries complying with their respective specifications, and are used as the electric power source thereof.
When the electric power of the nickel cadmium batteries, nickel hydrogen batteries, lithium sulfur batteries or lithium batteries is exhausted, the batteries can be taken out of the electronic product and recharged using an external recharging device, generally known as a battery charger. A recess of the battery charger is configured as a holding recess, within which is configured contact pins, thereby enabling electrical contact with electrical portions of a battery by means of the contact pins, after which the battery charger transmits external electric power to within the battery, and thus enable the battery to be fully recharged with electric power.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a combination schematic view 1 of a battery charger and a battery, and from the drawing it can be clearly seen that a battery charger A is configured with a holding recess A0, an inner wall of which is configured with a plurality of contact pins C. After a battery B is disposed within the holding recess A0, then each electrical portion D of the battery B forms an electrical contact with the respective contact pin C, thereby enabling the battery charger A to transmit external electric power, such as the mains power supply, to within the battery B. Furthermore, it can be seen from the drawing that the electrical portions D of the battery B are configured to be tabular, therefore shape of the contact pins C of the battery charger A are configured as protruding arcs or 90 degree turned V-shaped forms in order to match the tabular electrical portions D.
Referring to FIG. 2, which shows a combination schematic view 2 of a battery charger and a battery, and from the drawing it can be clearly seen that electrical portions D1 of a battery B1 are configured as tubular hollow cavities, therefore shape of contact pins C1 of a battery charger A1 are configured as columnar forms in order to match the tubular cavity shaped electrical portions D1. When the battery B1 is disposed within a holding recess A10 for charging thereof, then the contact pins C1 are made to respectively penetrate within the electrical portions D1 to form electrical contacts therewith.
Referring to FIG. 3, which shows a combination schematic view 3 of a battery charger and a battery, and from the drawing it can be clearly seen that electrical portions D2 of a battery B2 are configured as juxtaposed cavities, therefore shape of contact pins C2 of a battery charger A2 are configured as juxtaposed tabular strips in order to match the juxtaposed cavity shaped electrical portions D2. When the battery B2 is disposed within a holding recess A20 for charging thereof, then the contact pins C2 are made to respectively penetrate within the electrical portions D2 to form electrical contacts therewith.
Accordingly, from the above it can be known that different types of the battery B are used in different types of electronic devices, which results in the need for different types of the electrical portions D. Hence, manufacturers of the battery charger A must design different types of the contact pins C to enable the battery charger A to accommodate and charge the different batteries B. Hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor and manufacturers engaged in related art and purpose of the present invention to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to solve the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the inability for universal use of the battery charger A resulting from the numerous specifications of the prior art contact pins.